


I Touch Myself

by qarcadia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Smut, with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qarcadia/pseuds/qarcadia
Summary: Katlaska Strippers AU





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title and fic inspired by a song Katya used to perform to. I wrote this work a few months ago and posted it on a blog for fics in this fandom and wanted to post it here as well. I wrote this in one fever dream-like night when I had too much wine, so you know it was a purely self-indulgent piece. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Quick little warning for light dom/sub undertones, light voyeurism, and light orgasm denial. 
> 
> And a reminder, I make no assumptions about Alaska or Katya's real life feelings or friendship, this is purely fictional.
> 
> xoxo -Arcadia

Tonight had to be the slowest night they’d had in months. It was nearing three in the morning on a Tuesday and it’d been storming for hours. Four people sat in the dimly lit club, including one man in a business suit slumped over his drink at the bar. The club was usually very popular, and they had performers constantly trying to get a booking on their stage, even if just for one night.

Alaska was wiping the bar down for the tenth time, trying not to focus on how fucking bored she was. Even Kasha, their host, was having trouble keeping her tone boisterous and excited. She’d sent Violet and Courtney home early when they realized that it wouldn’t be picking up anytime soon, and closing was in less than an hour away. Alaska was left tending the bar and floor in her intricate pearl bra and pantie set and platforms. A part of her was annoyed that she’d looked so nice for such a little crowd but another part of her was happy to have absolutely zero attention on her tonight. The only other girl working with her tonight was Katya.

Before tonight, Alaska hadn’t had the chance to work with the new girl yet, being that she’d only started a few weeks ago. Their rotating schedules never seemed to sync up, until now. When Fame abruptly left to get married last month, Michelle was frantic to find another girl to replace her as soon as possible. Alaska hadn’t been initially impressed when she saw the foreign blonde traipse in fifteen minutes late for her audition, in some hideously patterned trench coat. But then again, she hadn’t seen the performance that landed her the spot the same day. 

Alaska didn’t know much about Katya, other than the fact that she found herself wildly attracted to her. Something about her full red lips and easy grin that seemed mischievous and innocent at the same time. She must have an oral fixation, there was always something in her mouth; a cigarette, a straw. She’d thought that maybe Katya was attracted to her too, she could remember all the times she’d felt the Russian’s eyes following her out of a room. Even earlier tonight when Alaska finished a number on the pole, she’d found Katya leaning against the bar with a smirk and a “good show”, her light eyes glued to her long legs. 

There seemed to be a tension between the two, not just sexually. Alaska hadn’t exactly been welcoming to her. She was wary, the girls here were a tight-knit family and she was easily suspicious of anyone who she didn’t know from the jump. No matter how attracted to them she was.

Alaska wasn’t dumb though, she’d made the mistake of hooking up with another dancer before and wasn’t eager to repeat it. Not that she regretted what she and Sharon had had, but she definitely didn’t love the messy fights and miserable break up that almost finished Alaska’s career. 

If she let herself, she could talk herself into the idea that fucking Katya wouldn’t lead to anything more than just that. It would be fun too, if the rumors she’d heard about the other girl’s extreme flexibility were true. And it’d been so long since she’d gotten laid, just thinking about the mysterious bendy blonde made her skin flush hot.

Her attention snapped back to the present moment when the suit at the bar left a twenty by his empty glass and shuffled out. Fucking finally. Now with just one guy seated by the stage she could close the bar out. She made quick work of counting the money made tonight and logged it in before locking the register up. She was surprised to hear Kasha introduce Katya back to the stage for a final number. Especially with just one guy in the audience, who looked like he just turned 18 and never stepped foot in a club before.

Alaska perched on a stool and swiveled toward the stage, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. She was intrigued to see how Katya performed having missed her first act when she’d been on break earlier in the night. All the other girls who’d worked with Katya sang her praises. Everyone loved her and Alaska wanted to see what was so damn special.

The lights dimmed and the music started, a slow and sexy rendition of some hit from the 80’s. Alaska’s eyes widened when she saw Katya slink out from behind the beaded curtain on her hands and knees. Clad in red fishnets, spiked stilettos and the most revealing lingerie that barely covered her nipples and crotch, looking like something out of a fetishy wet dream. She rose slowly with her hands on the pole, circling it and rolling her hips against it. Her mouth was open and her eyes were hooded as she effortlessly wrapped her legs around the pole and flipped upside down on it like a professional acrobat. 

Alaska was amazed, to say the least, she had never seen someone work a pole so beautifully. Katya made the art of pole dancing look like water ballet. Her head tipped back, long wild tresses kissing the floor as she slid down and spread her legs. Arched her back and bucking her hips against the silver pole, like she was getting off against it. 

Alaska’s heart was pounding in time to the base of the song, her legs crossed tightly as she felt the throbbing between her legs grow, her panties already wet. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. Katya flipped over back onto her knees and began to run her hands down her body, unclipping the red corset from her torso, revealing her smooth, strong abdomen. Her pale eyes searching until they met Alaska’s darker ones, a small smile on her painted lips. Fuck. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Even under the dim stage lights, she could see the flush on Katya’s pale skin. Saw the way her hips rolled achingly against the pole seeking relief, and knew she was just as turned on. Alaska hoped she was as desperate and wet as she was. She imagined yanking her off of the stage, running her hand between her athletic legs and finding her dripping down her thighs. Imagined how’d she moan and press her long fingers against Alaska’s slim hips.

Katya’s eyes didn’t leave hers for the rest of the number. She was performing solely for Alaska and the thought of that filled her with hot desire. When the song ended she stood slowly on shaking knees and bolted off the stage before Alaska could even stand up. Her earlier qualms forgotten, the goosebumps on her skin and the pulsating flesh between her legs making her mind up for her. 

The young man stood slowly and staggered out of the club, most likely to wash his pants after that performance. Then Kasha waltzed by her with a water bottle that certainly was not filled with water.

“See you later sweetie, get home safe.” She rumbled before she left to the back office to do God knows what.

Alaska shot up from her seat. The club would be empty aside from Kasha and the bouncers out front who liked to smoke weed when the night was over. She felt fairly confident she would be able to convince Katya to come home with her for the night, or at least get her number before she left. 

Whatever she was expecting to see when she walked into the dressing room, it wasn’t this.

The first thing she heard when she rounded the corner was the moan. Deep and desperate, it sent fire coursing through Alaska’s veins. The lights were low, a soft warm light only emitting from the ancient bulbs on the vanity tables, Katya’s tight body bathed in the dim glow.

Alaska was speechless. 

Katya hadn’t even taken her heels off, her back arched against the wall, long waves tipped back, her hand pressed beneath her panties. Her left hand was pressed against the wall behind her, eyes shut and bottom lip bitten. She must not have noticed Alaska standing there because she continued to sigh and touch herself shamelessly, unaware she was no longer alone. 

Alaska was fucking breathless, her thighs were sticky with arousal watching the other girl so affected. Something deeper than her conscious mind pushed her to stalk towards Katya, her tall heels snapping against the wooden floor in a charged rhythm. 

Katya’s head turned towards her, her darkly lined eyes opened wide and her back straightened at Alaska’s sudden appearance. Her hand stilled but didn’t move from it’s spot between her legs. Alaska couldn’t help but smile as she moved directly in front of her, inches away from her bewildered face.

“Don’t stop for me.” She whispered lowly against her ear and pressed one hand to the soft, heated skin of Katya’s hip and the other on the wall behind her.

Katya’s eyes darkened as she processed Alaska’s words, realizing what she wanted to see. The taller blonde brought her hand up to run her thumb slowly across the other’s velvety bottom lip. Katya released a shaky breath as her two fingers began to move again against herself. Alaska watched her intensely, eyes burning with a gaze like a raw brand. 

Alaska could hear how wet Katya was, could hear how her fingers pressed into her soaked folds. Knowing how turned on she was was driving her crazy. The sight of her panting and writhing against her own hand in front of Alaska was the most erotic thing she’d ever witnessed.

She couldn’t help herself anymore and leaned down to run her lips against her smooth neck. A moan fell from Katya’s lips and her free hand gripped Alaska’s waist firmly, her short nails pressing into her bare skin. Katya tasted like sweat and cinnamon.

“I could feel you watching me on stage, I wanted to show you how much I wanted you, ever since the moment I saw you.” She confessed, her voice low and wanting. Alaska flushed at her words and moved to face her. She surged forward to kiss Katya roughly who whimpered into her mouth. Her kiss was scorching and intoxicating, like breathing in smoke. 

Alaska moved to unclasp Katya’s bra, barely letting it slide down her arms before she had her hands on her perfect tits. She kicked her heels off so she could lean down and suck one of her rosy nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the hardened peak. She liked the way Katya arched into her, liked the weight of her breast in her hand as she squeezed it.

Katya moaned loudly, her hand still pressed against her clit. She cupped Alaska’s face and pulled her back up to her lips roughly.

“Are you close?” Alaska murmured against her lips.

“Yes.” Katya replied breathlessly, her knees beginning to shake.

Alaska was not usually one for being dominant but suddenly felt the urge to be with Katya. She leaned in towards her ear, nipping the lobe wetly.

“Stop.” She ordered in a whisper.

Katya leaned back and looked at her with a mixture of confusion, frustration, and compliance as her hand stilled almost immediately.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Alaska added with a smirk. She wrapped her hand around Katya’s wrist and pulled it out from under her panties. Holding it up, her fingers glistened with her arousal, dripping down invitingly. Alaska’s eyes never left Katya’s as she wrapped her lips around one finger and tasted her. She sighed happily at the heady tang of her flavor and took the other finger into her mouth next, wrapping her tongue around the digit. When she straightened back up she took in Katya’s hooded eyes and parted lips with pleasure.

“Fuck.” Katya uttered before she yanked Alaska back in for another passionate kiss.

Katya’s tongue ran along her bottom lip languidly as she pushed them towards the red velvet love seat that sat by the exit. Her hands struggling to unclasp Alaska’s bra which she finally managed to tug free. 

Alaska broke the sloppy kiss and pushed Katya gently against the couch before sinking to her knees in front of her. She’d gotten a taste earlier, now she wanted more. She slipped her red heels off before running her hands up those lean legs, rubbing her thumb against the naked skin where her fishnets ended at her inner thighs.

“Please, Alaska.” Katya sounded desperate, the way her faint accent curled around her name sent shivers down her spine straight to her swollen clit. 

She pulled her panties down and pushed her legs apart, mouth-watering at the sight of her glistening pink folds. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along her slit slowly. Katya’s whole body arched toward her, a relieved sob breaking past her lips. Her tongue stiffened against her clit before dipping back down to collect the juices at her entrance.

Against her better judgment, Alaska decided she could get used to this. Katya was so fucking responsive. The way she gripped Alaska’s hair tightly with one hand and the other on her own breast, eyes squeezed shut and sweat-slick chest heaving. 

Alaska ate her out like is was her damn job. She pressed her thumb against Katya’s clit gently, rolling it before the other girl came with a cry, her hand gripping Alaska’s tightly. 

She pressed a kiss to her inner thighs as Katya came down, she was so turned on after that she needed to get off yesterday.

With surprising strength, Katya pulled her up off her knees and onto her lap quickly, kissing down her neck and chest. Alaska’s head tilted back on a moan as Katya bit at her hard nipples. Her hands were on Alaska’s panties then, trying to tug them down before a loud rip sounded out.

Alaska looked down confused, finding Katya had ripped the side of her panties, beads of pearls dripping onto the couch beneath her and a shocked and some-what embarrassed look on the Russian’s face. 

“Oh shit.” She murmured, flushing a deep red.

The look on Katya’s face made her burst out into a full laugh almost to the point of tears. She cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek, finding her embarrassment endearing. The state of her lingerie was the absolute last thing on her mind.

“You’re cute.” She said softly around a giggle. Katya bit her lip around a smile and kissed her again, slowly this time, the ruined underwear forgotten. Alaska chose not to think about how much she realized she actually enjoyed Katya, and not just during sex.

“You gonna get me off or what?” She whispered darkly against her lips. She was practically dripping onto Katya’s lap at this point.

She groaned when Katya pressed two fingers against her wet folds, rubbing them along her slit before sinking them into her. 

She placed her hands on Katya’s shoulders as she rode her fingers, throwing out expletives when she crooked them inside of her. Her thumb massaged her clit rough and fast, Katya’s lips were wrapped around her nipple as Alaska breathed hotly against her hair. Those quick fingers pumping into her wildly sent her over the edge with a long moan.

She rested her head against the crook of Katya’s neck as she came down, a hand rubbing soothing circles along her back. 

“Um, I have a frozen pizza and a strap-on at my apartment if you’re interested.” Katya questioned quietly from beneath her, her tone was joking but Alaska could hear the nerves in her voice. She smiled against her neck.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
